Lucky Norstein
Lucky Norstein (ラッキーノルステイﾝ, Rakkii Norusutein) is a Hunter and the main female protagonist of Dream × Hunter. ''Lucky is the only daughter of the Norstein family, the current caretakers of the world-famous library filled to the brim with every known kind of book or other reference materials that is known only as the Bybliotheca. From the time she was born, most likely due to her surroundings as a child, Lucky was fascinated with learning and the various types of books and materials available in the Bybliotheca, and managed to gain a massive body of knowledge due to constantly reading through all of the books, encyclopedias, dictionaries, and more that were available to her in the place where she was born and raised. Due to this, she often skipped or avoided school entirely (at times for whole years) and simply filled that time with learning various things she was actually interested in that she could find in the Bybliotheca or even borrow from smaller libraries located around the world. However, as she grew older her family's position as the head caretakers of the massive library became increasingly uncertain, and her parents began looking for other ways to preserve their legacy and overall family line. They found their solution in setting up an arranged marriage with a man known as Cyren Esper, a young man who was descended from the same bloodline as the previous family in charge of the Bybliotheca. Alerted to the arrangements that her parents had made, Lucky fled from the massive library and briefly travelled through the world, and during those journies she developed the desire to be able to discover things and expand her knowledge in any way she could, of her own accord and living her life as she wishes. Hearing of the famous Hunter Examination, Lucky became determined to become a Hunter in her own right and use the rights available to them to uncover her own dream and learn all that she could as she wanted to and at her own pace. Thus, she set off to participate in the exam. As she arrived in the city where the exam was to take place, she encountered a young man known as Knave Dhahaka and quickly made their way towards the Exam itself, combining their talents in order to make it through the exam, and in doing set met another examinee known as Rex Volkeena, who became friends with them as well (in addition to two rivals, Sirius and Mercuia). Upon becoming friends, Lucky explained to them her dream and agreed to travel together with them aftewards in order to accomplish her goal along with theirs. After managing to pass the Exam and receive her license, as well as receiving proper Nen training from Murtaugh in Canopy Town (being identified as a Specialist), her past began catching up with her, and she and her friends faced off with Cyren Esper and his entire family and group, with him being revealed as a failed Hunter examinee himself. After she and her friends managed to defeat them, they set off together in order to properly begin their overall journies towards the fulfillment of their goals and dreams. She is referred to as a '''Freedom Hunter '(自由ハンター, Jiyū Hantā). Appearance Personality History Plot Combat Nen Abilities Quotes Trivia *Her appearance is based off the character of Laki Olietta from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. References Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Nen users Category:Nen User Category:Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Dream × Hunter Category:Specialist